


Call Me By My Name

by gladestry



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Manipulating, Mystic Messenger AU, Reader x Everybody, Self Harm, Suicide, Violence, i’ll fix tags later, mentions of suicide and self harm, planned to be gorey, reader has everyone simping, trigger warning, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladestry/pseuds/gladestry
Summary: One day, Y/n receives a text out of the blue.“...Hello..? Can you see this?”
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Belphegor/Reader, Diavolo/Reader, Leviathan/Reader, Lucifer/reader, Satan/Reader, Simeon/Reader, Solomon/Reader, mammon/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Call Me By My Name

The summer breeze hit Y/n’s skin after a particular strong wind that day. She sighed inwardly in relief at the coolness, reveling in the very few moments her body would be cold before going to be warm again. It wasn’t a particularly warm day, it was a day where the bright blue sky had a few clouds dotted around. Y/n enjoyed the calming moment immensely as she stood there on the porch of her friend’s apartment.

”Hey Y/n, I think your phone is glitching!” (F/n) called out to her from inside the apartment. “Y/n, c’mon, you’re gonna wanna see this!”

Sighing again, this time only in disappointment, Y/n made her way over to where the commotion was taking place. F/n wordlessly handed her the phone. “What’s this?” Y/n murmured to herself, her eyebrows furrowing. She tapped a few times on the glitchy screen. “How much do you think it’ll be to get this repaired- Huh?”

Unknown has entered the chatroom.

UNKNOWN: ...Hello?...

Y/N: ?

UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

Y/N: Yes, I can. Who are you?

UNKNOWN: ...Finally connected. Thank god.

UNKNOWN: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

Y/n snorted at the text. “Yeah no shit, sherlock. Hey, (F/n), check this out! This weird guy is texting me.”

(F/n) peeked over Y/n’s shoulder to look at the screen. “Dude, wow. That is _super_ creepy.”

UNKNOWN: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

” _App_? My phone is literally glitching out. I don’t think this is an app.” Y/n raised an eyebrow. “Geez, who does this guy think he is? And _who_ picks up phones at the subway station?”

”I think you should stop replying to this guy, _“_ (F/n) advised. “His creepy levels are off the roof.”

Y/n chuckled a bit at that. “Over nine thousand?”

”Over nine thousand,” (f/n) agreed, their lips quivering in quiet laughter.

UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records...

UNKNOWN: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply....

UNKNOWN: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

(f/n) opened their lips to sigh loudly in a exaggerated way. ”I think I know where this is going. Careful Y/n, any minute now he’ll ask for nudes or something.”

”Is your first thought to always be horny?”

”I’m just sayin’....”

UNKNOWN: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad...

Y/N: First, who are you?

UNKNOWN: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.

”This guy must be stupid,” Y/n commented to (f/n).

UNKNOWN: I’m just... a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.

UNKNOWN: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.

(f/n) bit hard on their lip to prevent any sounds, but a burst of laughter escaped. “O-Oh god! He really _is_ stupid! Tell us your name, stupid bitch!”

”I’m- (F/n), you can’t go around calling people bitch!”

”So you agree with the- with the stupid part?! This is _priceless_!”

UNKNOWN: You won’t find me on any search engines. ^^;

UNKNOWN: But, anyways..

UNKNOWN: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

”Dude- say yes! I wanna see his response! Oh, wait! Say yes and then just not respond! _That_ will really get his hopes up!”

Y/n spared a second to glance at her friend. “You’re mean.”

”Only to people like him.”

”Wow, how kind of you,” Y/n jokes, rolling her eyes.

”I know, I know. You can thank me later.

UNKNOWN: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.

UNKNOWN: But still...

UNKNOWN: I’d appreciate it if you could help.

Y/N:How can I help you? Lol

UNKNOWN: Uhm... I’d like for you to go to the address saved here.

UNKNOWN: I saw the street view through the internet, and I’ve been there before.

UNKNOWN: It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.

UNKNOWN: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

UNKNOWN: I know the area. It’s developed.

(f/n) was pulling on his socks. “I’ll go with you. Safety in numbers.”

”’kay, cool.”

Y/N: Ok, sure. I’m leaving if it feels sketchy tho

UNKNOWN: You trust me...

UNKNOWN: Thank you!

UNKNOWN: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.

UNKNOWN: Found it.

UNKNOWN: (ADDRESS: CLICK LINK)

And with that, Y/n and (f/n) made their way to the mysterious apartment with pepper spray and other essentials.


End file.
